The Wind that mixed with a Shadow
by Nara Rei
Summary: What if Temari had to move to Konoha for a peace treaty, and what if she had to move in with Shikamaru? Will romance bloom or will they fight? Shika x Temari ON Hiatus planning fix grammar errors
1. Naruto's Plan and Gaara's Choice

It was a normal day at the Nara house hold. Yoshino was cooking breakfast for her loving husband and son, while the two men where in the living room playing a small game of Go and just talking about there favorite subject. (That's Shikamaru's mother's real name)

"So dad, why did you marry mom?" said a eighteen year old male, with a high pony tail that looked like the top of a pineapple, a jounin vest a black long sleeved shirt and pants with fish nets under the shirt, black long pants and ninja sandals.

"Well to me, she was the most perfect woman of them all, I like the way she looked at things, like nature...Oh and her personality" said Nara Shikaku rubbing his chin and made is next move (That's Shikato's real name)

"But why did you have to marry a bossy woman?" Shikamaru said in a whisper

"Son, the Nara Clan has always had loved bossy women"

"Why?"

"Cause we Nara's like bossy women!" the lazy jounin yelled

"SHIKAKU, WHAT DID I HEAR ABOUT BOSSY WOMEN!" Nara Yoshino screamed from the kitchen, cutting her cutting board in half.

"Your in for it now dad" Shikamaru snickered.

"I said nothing about you being bossy Yoshino"

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" she said popping her head out of the kitchen with fire in her eyes and a knife her hand.

Shikaku slowly got up and walk slowly to the kitchen of doom, Shikamaru didn't want to stay because some how and some way, he'll get dragged into it and it won't be pretty and plus he didn't want to see the brutal murder of his father. So he left to meet his team.

'I think I should move out some time this month' the jounin thought as he hopped out the window.

(Team 10 training grounds)

"SHIKA YOUR EIGHTEEN AND YOUR STILL NEVER ARE ON TIME!" said a fairly tall eighteen year old Chuunin with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a dark purple sport top with fish nets on her elbows. Her mini skirt rested nicely on her hip with some black short shorts with knee fish nets and ninja sandals.

"Ino you said that same line for the last 5 years" Shikamaru said and set himself down on the grass next to an eighteen year old young male with a bag of chips, he was chubby but not to big. He had clothing similar to his fathers and his ninja sandals.

"Shikamaru you want a chip" said Chouji

"No thank you Chouji," He said with a small smile, "ok team I have orders from Naruto-Sama, that we get the week off……. so bye, I have some where to go" the Nara jounin disappeared in a sheet of smoke

"A week off, Yes! Bye Chouji I'm going to Sakura's house" and Ino ran off

"BBQ!" and Chouji ran off.

(With are Nara)

Shikamaru was half watching the clouds and half listen on two teenaged girls

"Noutshi did you hear that Naruto-Sama has the Kazekage and his two siblings over in Konoha for some kind of meeting"

"What... really, did you know that Kazekage's brother Kankuro is so kawaii looking"

"His sister is cooler thought with that big fan in all" the two women walked off still talking.

'Temari, I haven seen her in a month... I miss her legs and as-...Damn hormones damn them all to hell' with that the Jounin got up and started off to the Hokage's Office.

(Hokage's office)

"Temari, Kankuro you can wait out side, Naruto and I have to talk" Gaara walk in to Naruto's office and shuts the door.

"Gaara-Sama! How have you been, would you like some tea?"

"No thank you Naruto-Sama, but have some news for you" Gaara shook his head

"News?" Naruto cocked his head to the side

"Yes, I would like to sign alliance with the hidden village of leaves and the hidden village of the Sand."

"Go on Gaara-Sama"

"But there is a catch; I would like one of my ninja to life here in Konoda, if that's ok with you?"

Naruto rubbed his head "Ok why not and who is the lucky Shinobi?"

"My older Sister, Temari" Gaara smile

"Wow you're given us her! She's like your best kunoichi and you're given her for alliance, are you crazy!"

"No Naruto, I'm not, I have thought this over and she now belongs to the hidden village of the leaves as of now"

"Ok Gaara I agree with your terms" Both leaders stood up and bowed.

"She will be here in a week with her personal items ready for the move; do you have a place for her to stay under the short notice?"

"Hai Gaara, I have a place for her don't worry" Naruto gave his fox grin

"Ok Naruto, I wish I can stay longer but I must go"

"It's ok Gaara I'll see you around then" Gaara walked out to his older siblings, they got up and followed there brother.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Nara Rei: so guys not that bad right! Please review!

Nara Shikamaru: It's too troublesome to review

Nara Rei: Shut it dad (HITS HIM ON the head with her fan)

Nara Shikamaru: Review! (Mumbles) troublesome child

Nara Rei: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!


	2. Moving out?

Hi all I have edited this chapter, some what sorry for the grammar and ECT... I'm working on that; and if you're wishing for a new chap... I'm working on it today ok and I'll try to make it a little longer then the rest...enjoy the edited version of Moving out

Moving out 

(Same day)

Just after the three sand Nin left, Shikamaru arrived, walking up the halls to meet with the Hokage, even if he didn't have appointment. There was two Anbu out side of the Hokage's door.

"I would like to meet with Hokage-Sama" said Shikamaru with a yawn.

"Do you have an appointment?" said one of the Anbu

"Iie, I do not, but allow me to talk to Naruto-Sama."

Then the second one said coldly. "No"

"This is too troublesome" and started to walk away.

"Nara Shikamaru? What brings you here?" said a voice with out stuttering. The Nara turned around to see...

"Hello Hinata-sama, I'm here to ask Naruto a favor" Shikamaru bowed.

"Well I'd be more then happy to help you Shika-san" she walks over to him

"Well you see, I'd love to move out of my parent's house, into my own place, but I don't see any open places" he rubbed the back of his head. "So I came here to ask Naruto to help out a friend"

"I see, well I can give you a place, but you'll have to pay for the bills and take good care of the place" said the wife of the Hokage

"Hai, I understand, I have the money to move and live my life a free man from my parents" he sighed in relief "Where is the place?"

"Do you remember were Naruto use to live when he was just a boy?"

"Hai?"

"Well that's the place, small but home welcoming and very comfy"

"Thank you Hinata-sama for helping me and have a good day" he disappeared in a sheet of smoke.

Hinata walked in to the Hokage's office and closed the door. "Naruto-Sama I have good news" She smiled sweetly.

"AHHHHH please said it's not paper work! I just finished yesterday's!" Naruto wined hitting his head on the desk.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata giggled "it's not paper work, it's that Shika-san is finally going to moving out of is parent's house"

"Really, I knew he move out some time this month, the lazy bum" Naruto smiled, and then leaned over to his desk to fix some papers.

"Well all are friends have move, but Neji, because he has to live at the Hyuuga estate until he's married but that won't be to long" Hinata giggled

"We have moved, Ino and Chouji are sharing a house as for Lee and Sakura and Tenten she wants Neji to move in but you know" she smiled to her husband 'and Sasuke still has never come home' her smile faded.

"Hinata what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing Naruto-kun…, so how did the meeting with the Kazekage go?"

"It was good; Gaara and I have made a treaty, so now we are allies of the hidden village of sand"

"A treaty, what kind of treaty, like trading goods?"

"No he gave us his best kunoichi of all of Sand, just for being allies, can you believe at?"

"Who's there best kunoichi?"

"Temari-Chan you remember, the one with the huge fan, Gaara's sister" Naruto shifted in his chair "It's really strange though, why would he give us his sister?" puts his hand under his chin and starts to think.

"Hai, I remember her, as for her living here I have no problem. Naruto-kun, Gaara-Sama has his reasons" Hinata walked over to the window and looked out to see the sun hovering over the light blue sky giving wonderful color. Naruto got up and put his hand around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Your right Hinata-Chan, and now we got a super kunoichi on are team of Shinobi" he smiled

(The Nara house 6:21pm)

"Shikamaru what are doing home? Your suppose to be on a mission?" Yoshino said walking out of the kitchen with Shikaku's dinner in hand and placed it on the table

"We got the week off" He said and took a seat at the table. "Oh, Dad, Mom, I have something to tell you"

"Go a head" Shikaku said the sipped some tea.

Shikamaru took a deep breath. "Dad, Mom, I'm moving out this week I have a place that Hinata-sama found me, so I'll be out of here."

The two older Nara's sat in shock, then. "YES!"

SMACK.

"Nara Shikamaru, why didn't you let us know you where moving out earlier?" His mother said, with a vein on top of her head and a barely conscious Shikaku on the floor.

"Well one I'm tired of hearing you two have ahemm in bed almost every night an"

"Ok boy, that's good reason, you can move out anytime you would like too" the eldest Nara said holding his head cause of the huge lump the Yoshino gave him.

"My baby boy is all grown up!" Yoshino squeaked

"I'm eighteen, mom" The youngest Nara finish his meal, "well I'm going to start packing" with that Shikamaru walked up the stairs to his room.

(Suna: Temari, Kankuro and Gaara's house)

"WHAT! I'M MOVEING TO KONODA! GAARA YOU GOT TO BE KINDING ME" Temari screamed at her poor little brothers then points to Kankuro "YOU...YOU DID THIS, DIDN'T YOU KANKURO!" She was over reacting on the poor guys.

"Me? I didn't do anything Temari; your twenty fucking years old for god sake grow up, your acting like a child"

"GAARA, I CAN'T LEAVE YOU HERE WITH THAT THAT! HENTAI! HE'LL MURDER YOUR MIND WITH HIS PORN!" she point to Kankuro

"……" Gaara blinks.

"I do not have such things…" Kankuro blushed moving his hat trying to cover his face.

"Kankuro when a woman cleans your room for the last ten years, she kind a finds thing she doesn't what to see cough PORN cough" her eyes shot to her brother.

"Oh……HAY since when do you clean are rooms?"

"Temari, you are moving to Konoda and that's finial as your Kazekage, you will obey me"

"But Gaara I don't want to, you're my family and I can't leave you with that" pointing to Kankuro again "and I have no where to life… Yeah I don't have any where to live"

"Naruto-Sama and I have that arranged Temari, you'll have your stuff packed by two days, you'll not be a signed any missions until your new Hokage signs you them, dismissed"

Nara Shikamaru: You could have made it longer

Nara Rei: Takes her fan smacks him on the side of the face

Nara Shikamaru: Its fine, its all good, mumbles bothersome demon child of mine

Nara Temari: WHAT did you say about Rei, Shikamaru!

Nara Rei: HA HA HA DAD YOUR IN FOR IT!

Nara Shikamaru: Runs thank you for reviewing

Nara Temari: runs after him Please review we love it

Nara Rei: LMAO LOL LMAO


	3. Bye my brothers

Bye my brothers; Food and Flowers

Temari finished loading the horse carriage full of her belongings, bed, dresser, clothes, and other personal items. Her eyes where watering from her tears, she really didn't want to go. To leave her family home…her brothers at most. Even if she is mean to them and maybe once in a blue moon throw stuff at them, but she loved them with all her heart.

"Come on Temari you're a big girl, an adult and ninja at most" she bit her lip, as she held a small photo of her family 'Mom' she stroked the picture 'Dad' a flash of angry came over her. She looked down 'Kankuro' she smiled 'and Gaara' she place the picture in the cart, and then wiped the few salted tears from her face.

"Oh is big sister starting to cry, now?" Kankuro chuckled

"No! I'm not" Her smile faded. "What do you want Kankuro?" Temari glared at her sibling.

"Me, oh I just came over to say bye to my sister, that's all" He rested his arms behind his head; "But you don't what me here, I'll gladly leave" he smirked.

"You Jerk! I mean… kudasai (please)…stay."

"Don't tell me you two are fighting all ready?" Gaara said as he walked over to his siblings.

"Look Gaara, Temari's crying" Kankuro laughed

"Am Not!" she hit the puppeteer over the head with a small paper fan.

"Temari, Kankuro stop this crap now." Gaara said plainly folding his arms "Temari you all packed?"

"Hai, Gaara I'm all set to go" she frowned.

"If you leave now you'll make it in Konoha by Friday"

"Hai, I know" she looked at the ground "Just to let you two know, that of all the times I was hard on you it was for your own good and if I upset you, gomen nasai. You know I love you two and even though you two are strong, I want you to watch your backs for me. Kankuro please clean your room for me, god your seventeen and you still need a mother around to clean up your messes. Gaara I know you're the Kazekage now and if you didn't know I'm very proud of you and watch over the village for me" a small line of tear rolled down her face "Look at me an adult crying, well I must be going right, can't keep Konoha waiting" she turned around to get in the carriage.

She stopped as she felt two sets of arms hug her, she smiled "Thank you baby brothers, but I must be going" they released her. She held the reins to the two horses "I love you both, I'll write to you here and there" and the cart raced off

"HAI! she's gone, Gaara I have some man things to show you" Kankuro grinned and put on of his arm around Gaara's shoulder.

"Oh Joy" Gaara said with sarcasm.

(With Shikamaru)

"Man is this bothering" Shikamaru said as he fell back into a green couch. "I didn't know moving was hard, damn it"

"That's why I'm here Shika-kun" Ino said in a bright voice as she walked into the small living area.

"Easy for you to say Ino-chan" he yawned then scratched his head.

"Come on Lazy ass we got two more boxes left to unpack" she threw him a box

"Hai hai Mama" he opened the box of books and a Go board "good thing I packed Go" He placed the books on a small shelf he brought from his old room. He walked to his room and placed the go board next to his bed

"Ah Shika-san you know what you need!" said Ino

"……."

"Food and Flowers!"

"Flowers?"

"Hai, for color and a nice sent to walk home in, like Lilies!"

"Oh Ino what would I do with out you and your flowers" Shika said sarcastically.

"I don't know, Oh wise ass of high knowledge"

"Ok, ok gomen nasai, gomen nasai"

"Good, I'll be right back ok, I have to go see Chouji, and then I bring you your flowers. But you have to get food mister!" she walk out of the apartment and jogged off.

"Hai, Hai" He dropped back in the couch, "boy Naruto you can still smell the ramen in here" then sighed. 'I think food is important' Shikamaru sighed again, "Fine food shopping I go" he grabbed a sweat shirt slipped on his sandals and snatched his keys, locked the door and walk out into town.

(Food store)

"Rice, Instant ramen, eggs, Seaweed, Instant Miso Soup," he walked to the casher and paid. The started his walk home 'If I miss some stuff I'll have Chouji or Ino get it they are the food people, Hmm, I wonder if I have a rice cooker?' "bread, Oolong Tea, Green tea, Milk, Air Freshener-Vanilla, Coco pocky, chicken, pork, beef, sushi, and rice balls" The lazy jounin repeated over on his journey home.

(Back at Nara's Apartment)

"At least the refrigerator works" Shikamaru said then began to put away his food items, straitened his apartment a little to his liking, the took a nap in his brown and green bed.

Knock Knock (cheesy XD)

"Shika-san?" Ino walked into the apartment, looking around for her friend. "You forgot to loc-" before she could finish, she founded him asleep on his bed. She placed some Lillies in a vase, a note, on the dresser next to his bed.

Then add a few food items to his refrigerator and left.

_Dear Shikamaru,_

_Ino here, Chouji and I are have dinner on Friday night and we want you to come you lazy bum. You better be there ok, Oh and I bought you some food, but I see you went shopping. I think, but I got you some more (you can never have enough food). Have fun, free from your parents and take care of the place and your self_

_Love, Ino_

Nara Rei: Gomen for the wait fans

Shikamaru: Damn you took your sweet time bothersome child

Temari: At least she updates Shika

Rei: Yea!

Shikamaru: eh

Temari & Rei: Review Please!


	4. Just one of those Rainy days

Oh My God I updated! ((Laugh my ass off xD)) Ok I hope you all like it, and please review. .

* * *

"Hinata-chan why do we have to be out in pouring rain at six in the morning?" Naruto whined, kicking a small rock on the ground childishly. His robes where getting soak and he wanted some ramen to eat. 

"Naruto-kun, today we meet Temari-san" Hinata smiled as she brought her umbrella over the fox man's head. "Besides it's the polite thing to do."

"Arigato gozaimasu (thank you) Hinata-chan" He said as he placed his right arm around her waist.

Hinata smiled and looked out beyond the gate of Konoha. Into the endless line of trees; she took a deep breath and enjoyed the sound of the rain.

"Hokage-Sama Temari-san is about one minute and forty-three seconds away" said a kneeling Anbu captain. His hair was long and damp do to the down pour. His mask was of a crane bird, and is clothes the same as all of Konoha's Anbu.

"Hai, Arigato, Neji-san, you may leave now" Naruto said with out looking from the road ahead.

"Hai Hokage-Sama" With that Neji was gone in a poof of Smoke.

(With Temari)

Her clothes were soaked, her hair was soaked; and she wasn't very pleased. Temari was down right pissed off. The only things dry where her belongings. She was cold and needed a nice warm bed.

She stopped the cart in front of two people that looked oddly like Naruto and Hinata. She hopped off and recomposed herself in front of the leader.

"Oi, Temari-chan, and welcome to Konoha." Greeted Hinata with a nice warming smile that no one could copy.

"Naruto-Sama and Hinata-Sama Domo arigato gozaimasu." Temari bowed

"You better b OUCH!" Naruto yelled in pain. Just then Hinata took over the speech.

"Temari welcome on the behalf of the Hokage and me. As I would love to say and chat, I think its best for you to rest at the time being. You look a little worn out, was there any trouble on the way?" There was a concern look on her face.

"Nothing that I couldn't hand Hinata-sama" she paused. "Just a few bandits here and there, nothing to be afraid of" Temari smiled trying very hard not to scratch a burning itch on her neck.

Naruto smiled "That's great to hear that there where no major problems" He spotted her discomfort "Now lets bring you to your new home."

The cart couldn't hold all three so Naruto let the ladies enjoy the small ride as he led the way to his old apartment. He wasn't surprised that the village was so alive at such a early time in the morning. He waved and smiled at all the villagers who called out to him. Taking a deep breath he sighed; he heard the two women chatting quietly as they enjoyed the ride. Even in the rain Hinata still chatted as if it was bright and sunny not letting the weather faze her in any way.

Temari putted the reins to stop the horse. As Naruto stopped in front of a nice sized apartment building that looked like it held a great bundle of people in its walls.

Hinata looked curiosity at Naruto, as she was about to speak Naruto beat her to it.

"Well this is it! Do you like?" he grinned ear to ear. He still loved the building, who won't love the first place they ever grew up in.

Both of the women got off of the cart and stood next to Naruto.

"It fine for now, I would like to live in something bigger in the future." Temari smiled placing her hands on her hips, and then spoke again. "But it's a start; what room is mine my lord?"

"Thirteen and what's with the lord shit? Please call me Naruto-sama or Hokage-sama, Temari-chan" he scuffed his hair; then remembers to get out the key. He dug in his pockets and placed a lone silver key into the blonde woman's hand. Hinata stayed silent, trying to find the right moment to cut in the conversation.

"Hai Naruto-sama" she paused for a yawn then continued "I'm sorry I need to rest, is there a cot in already? I really don't feel like bringing every thing in at the time."

"Yes there should be if I remember how I left it so long ago." Naruto beamed remembering all the great times he shared with his apartment.

"Ok then, Thank you again Naruto-sama and Hinata-sama, I must get some rest." She bowed. Going to the back to her cart; she quickly unhooked her two horses and gave then to Naruto. Heading back to the cart her grabbed a single night bag. Locking up the back she walked right in side the building.

Naruto smiled gave one set of the reins to Hinata. Then spoke "This one reminds me of you." The animal had a creamy white coat and stunning brown eyes, the man was light yellow.

(Hmmm With Temari)

'I'm so tired….will I make it?' Temari thought to herself as she dragged her feet across the hall way to her room.

Her eyes unfocused to a blur. She made it 'Get in you damn key…yes' the woman turned the key and opened her door walked in and closed it quietly. Temari walked into the living room, she dropped her keys on the carpet and headed to a door that looked like it would hold a bedroom in it.

She opened the door not really caring if it closed. Still in a blur she saw the bed and climb in. 'Warmth' she thought and quickly fell asleep in her wet clothing.

* * *

Temari: Damn it TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH! 

Rei:cries I'm sorry…..it's just…..Mother I had school! Homework over flooded!

Shikamaru: No your just to damn lazy.

Rei: ……ok…See you all next chapter. !


	5. A Rude Awakening

It was morning, the birds where chirping, the sun was bright for nine in the morning. You couldn't even tell it was rain the day before. Day was the third day of Team ten's mini vacation, and how does Shikamaru spend it? 

Shika tossed and turned in his bed, but could get the feeling that he was soaked. Sitting up he looked around, not really feeling the dent in the bed next to himself. It was far to early for the Nara to be aware of anything.

With a sudden jolt Temari sprang up with a kunai to Shikamaru's throat. Then she realized that it was...

" SHIKAMARU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!" She yelled jumping of the bed and moving to the far wall. 'I DON'T REMEMBER ORDERING A STRIPPER?!? LET ALONE A SEXY NARA STRIPPER!!'

" ..Ughh Troublesome woman. What are _you_ doing in _my_ bed in _my _apartment?" Shikamaru sat up from the bed yawning and scratching his side.

" YOUR APARTMENT!! THIS IS MINE!" she once again shouted. 

" Temari..stop shouting,it to damn early for this crap.. Make me breakfast." He got up from bed and walked over to the dresser taking out some fresh dry clothes.

" You the fuck do you think _you_ are?" she over to him, glaring a hole into his head. "Get out of _my_ apartment now before I call Naruto-sama on you, you flaky tart." (1)

" You have not changed have you Temari?" Shikamaru questioned. Taking off his sleeping pants leaving himself in only boxers 

"What do you mean by that!" Her anger rose, she started to make a fist with her hand. Her eyes gleamed with rage.

" You act just like a child, your actions are very foolish and unplanned. You should clam down and look at this situation like civil an adult you are." The strategist said hoping to clam her form doing anything rash...or just plan attacking him.

Temari just stood there soaking in his words and also checking out Shikamaru's body. She placed her right hand on her hip and started to grin.

Shika cocked a brow; Then also grinned himself. " Is there some you like?"

Her hand still on her hip she lean to the side. " Oh Shikamaru, I'm just going to..KICK YOUR ASS OUT OF MY APARTMENT FOR STANDING THERE IN YOUR BOXERS! DO YOU HAVE NO DECENSAE!!!! I'M GOING TO NARUTO-SAMA!" She performed some hand seals and left in a poof of smoke.

"Troublesome damned woman!" Shika swore and she also vanished in a sheet of smoke.

(Naruto's office)

Neji walked into the Hokage's office with a huge stack of papers, this was his usual routine, unless he goes off on a mission or Hinata-sama was away from the Hyuuga compound.

" Naruto-sama I have... Just what the hell are you two doing in here?" Neji examined the scene, Shikamaru was on the floor on his back in his boxers, his hair was out of its usual ponytail now down and sticking out in all directions. Temari who is on Shika's back still in her Kunoichi kimono but it was half off of her left shoulder showing her wrappings for her breasts. Her hand was full of the Nara's hair. While all this fighting was taking place Naruto was siting in his chair with a fox grin plastered on his face.

" Neji-kun so nice of you to join us! Come join the squabble!" exclaimed Naruto as he straitened out some papers.

Hearing his words Temari and Shikamaru both jumped up straiting them selfs out the best they could in the situation.

" Why are you both here?" Neji glared at Shikamaru's appearance, giving him a face as he moved over to Naruto's side.

" Neji-san please don't be rude to are guests!" Naruto said enjoying the scene. " Temari and Shikamaru what bring you hear today?"

Before Shikamaru could speak Temari started her end of the story.

" Well Naruto-sama after you dropped me off, I went strait to _my_ room to bed. Exhausted as I was I saw the bed and fell asleep, and in the morning I found _THAT_ Hentai in my bed." She spat the ending in venom, then glaring at he poor Nara. Who just sighed and rubbed his temple.

" Temari story kinda made sense Shikamaru, you are in your boxers...Now tell me your end of this tale." Naruto shifted in his seat, waiting for the tale to begin. 

Shika sighed again, then began. " Two day's ago I came here in hope of finding you Naruto-sama to talk about housing as I could not find a place on my own. Up on my arrival I met up with Hinata-sama. She asked me if I need anything and I did, so I told her about my problem. She then told me about your old apartment and gave me the key. Then after Ino and I got all my belongings into the apartment I then went shopping then quickly sleep asleep. Only to find this troublesome woman holding a kunai to my neck upon waking up."

Naruto frown " Hinata-chan gave you a key? to my Apartment?"

" Hai, the day of your meeting with the Kazekage"

Naruto pondered on the thought. '_So thats why she told me he was moving out..._'

" Naruto-sama..." Neji started, but was cut off by the Hokage. 

" Neji please." He looked at Shikamaru and Temari and sighed. " It seems that some information was with held from me and now you tow are stuck in this. Sadly that is the only place I can give you both with your current salaries. Unless you want to both share a house together. You have nowhere to go and are forced to live with each other in a cramped apartment."

Temari looked over Shikamaru, who had his eyes closed and looked like he was think very hard. This was all her fault, she had to do something.

" We'll share a house." She stated. Witch left the room under complete utter shock.

* * *

Rei: Wow! I Posted a New chapter!

Shikamaru: Your lazier then me you brat.

Rei: ...yes I am sigh in defeat

Temari: Why do I act like a _Child...!_

Rei: hides

Shikamaru: Review please, she mite post another chapter up faster if you do.


End file.
